Jealous
by kaisooppa
Summary: Jimin iseng, yoongi marah. Semua gara gara ide Taehyung, tapi Jimin suka. Ini semua cuma buat liat wajah imut yoongi kok. BTS FF/ YoonMin / MinYoon / VMin friendship


**_JEALOUS_**

 ** _(oneshot story)_**

Pagi hari yang cerah, dorm sebuah anggota grup Korean yang baru saja comeback, sebut saja BTS, tampak ramai. Sudah seperti biasa, banyak hal yang diributkan selama mereka tinggal bersama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Seperti yang dilakukan sang golden maknae , jungkook yang sibuk bernyanyi, Seokjin, yang sibuk memasak, dan yang terakhir, 95 Line yang sibuk bermain gadget mereka. Jhope ? jangan tanyakan lagi, sekarang ia sedang mengganggu yoongi dan namjoon yang sedang tidur.

"Jimin-ah!" jerit taehyung sambil memukul namja disampingnya, Jimin

"apasih ? sakit tau!" balas Jimin sambil menatap taehyung sengit

"kau harus melihat ini! Ada kembaran yoongi hyung!" jerit taehyung lagi dengan menyodorkan gadgetnya kearah Jimin. Jimin yang penasaran pun mengambil gadget tersebut dan melihatnya

SEVENTEEN

Nama Asli: Lee Jihoon

Nama Panggung : Woozi  
Tanggal Lahir: 22 November 1996  
Tinggi : 164cm  
Berat : 64kg  
Tipe Darah : A  
Pendidikan: Hanlim Multi Arts School  
Asal: Busan, Korea Selatan  
Posisi : main vocalist, main dancer, choreographer, composer

"Seventeen?" Jimin mengernyit bingung

"ya! Seventeen boyband baru dari Pledis ent. Namanya woozi, seriously its very same with yoongi hyung!"

"gak usah sok inggris juga kali" protes Jimin tak suka. Taehyung hanya nyengir

"iya ya lumayan mirip, line dibawah kita ya?" Tanya Jimin lagi, taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Jim, gimana kalo kita ngerjain yoongi hyung? Ini profilnya lumayan mirip mirip yoongi hyung bisa composer lagu" tawar taehyung

"ngerjain gimana ?" Tanya jimin, ia agak tertarik terkadang dengan sikap usil taehyung yang 'menyenangkan'

"bukan kita sih, tapi kamu aja, eh tapi aku bantuin dikit kok"

"emang ngerjain gimana sih ?"

"kamu buat yoongi hyung cemburu nih. Muji muji si woozi lagipula kan yoongi hyung itu pacar mu bukan pacar ku" jawab taehyung sambil berbisik. Tak sadar mereka diperhatikan member lainnya –kecuali yoongi dan namjoon yang sedang tidur tentunya

Jimin yang mengerti maksud Taehyung pun menyetujuinya, tanpa sadar ternyata yoongi sudah dibelakang mereka sambil mengucek matanya sambil berjalan terhuyung , khas bangun tidur

"kalian bicarain apa sih?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran, dan berhasil mengagetkan 95 line.

"eh hyung udah bangun ya hehe jim aku mandi dulu ya" ucap taehyung sambil memberikan kode dan dianggukkan oleh Jimin

"Hyung duduk sini hyung" Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa yang diduduki jimin juga dan menyenderkan kepala yoongi ke bahunya –karena jimin tau yoongi masih mengantuk

"daritadi ngapain sama taehyung? Kayak ada yang disembunyiin" Tanya yoongi curiga

"nggak ada hyung, cuma gossip biasa"

"dasar hobi gossip" jawab yoongi sambil menyamankan dirinya disamping jimin

"hyung"

"hmm"

"hyung tau seventeen?"

"ha?" yoongi membuka matanya sedikit, ia melirik jimin yang tampak sibuk dengan gadgetnya

"seventeen, boyband baru dari pledis ent."

"pernah denger sekali sih tapi belum pernah liat, ada member yang manis loh hyung" yoongi yang mendengar ucapan jimin langsung menegakkan badannya dan menatap sinis jimin. Membuat jimin gemas, dengan mata sayu yoongi dan ekspresi lucunya khas bangun tidur

"siapa?" Tanya yoongi sinis

"woozi namanya hyung dari seventeen line nya lebih mudah dari aku loh" jawab jimin sambil tersenyum riang, menggoda hyung kesayangannya

"siapa ?" Tanya yoongi sekali lagi dengan ekspresi dinginnya

"woozi namanya hyung" jawab jimin

"yang nanya!" lanjut yoongi sambil pergi dengan menghentakan kakinya dan meninggalkan jimin yang tampak terdiam dengan jawaban yoongi

Perlahan jimin tersenyum, ia tau yoongi meninggalkannya karena cemburu. Membuat jimin semakin ingin mengerjainya. Maklum loh, wajah yoongi ketika marah membuat kadar imutnya meningkat , jimin makin gemas kan.

Yoongi masuk kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu kamarnya yang membuat member semuanya kaget, bahkan namjoon pun terbangun

"jim, kamu apain tuh yoongi?" Tanya jin heran

"halah.. palingan dikerjain lagi sama jimin hyung" jawab jungkook yang melanjutkan menyanyinya yang sempat tertunda

Taehyung yang mendengar kegaduhan itu keluar dari kamar mandi –kan habis mandi ceritanya

"gimana jim? Berhasil?" Tanya taehyung semangat

"berhasil haha ugh yoongi hyung makin imut deh" gemas jimin mengingat ekspresi jimin

"MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP AYO SARAPAN" teriak jin yang membuat member BTS datang ke meja makan tak terkecuali yoongi yang sedang dalam mood jelek. Maklum lah, ia lapar bro.

"kesempatan mu lagi" bisik taehyung.

Semua member BTS tampak tenang memakan sarapan mereka, Jimin yang menyadari kesempatan ini langsung angkat bicara

"Hyung-deul, tau gak kalo ada boyband baru?" Tanya Jimin, membuat yoongi makin badmood sambil memakan makanannya acak acakan yang membuat jimin tertawa kecil

"seventeen itu ya?" jawab namjoon yang sedikit tahu tentang seventeen

"iya hyung. Ngomong ngomong ada yang mirip suga hyung loh" jawab taehyung semangat dan membuat yoongi menoleh

"ia yang namanya woozi" lanjut taehyung. Membuat jimin tersenyum ke yoongi

"nah hyung, yang buat aku mengatakan bahwa woozi itu manis karena ia mirip denganmu hyung. Tapi masih manisan kamu kok hyung." Ucap jimin membuat sedikit rona merah diwajah yoongi, ternyata yoongi udah salah sangka

"kalo liat woozi itu inget yoongi hyung terus, kayak anak sama ibunya. Bapaknya siapa ya? Ya aku lah. Duh serasa liat masa depan" ucap jimin sambil berimajinasi dan membuat yoongi semakin merona

" banyak berkhayal kamu jim, masih bocah juga" protes Jhope sambil memukul kepala jimin dengan sendoknya

"aku selesai" yoongi membereskan piringnya dan pergi kebelakang. Jimin tau, yoongi sedang malu sekarang. Wajahnya memerah, aduh manisnya

"Jim! Kau berhasil!" jimin dan taehyung tersenyum senang

"kan udah aku bilang palingan mereka ngerjain yoongi hyung tadi" jungkook melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

Maklum, yoongi itu imut banget kalo dikerjain

 **END**

 _ **Hai! ini ff baru aku terinspirasi dari liat woozi member seventeen yang baru debut itu loh. mirip sama yoongi :3 imut imut gimana gitu walaupun imutan yoongi sih:3**_

 ** _maafya ini ff abal buatnya aja keburu buru karna mau post ff lagi ni_**

 ** _buat ff "hey, its secret" lagi dalam proses ya T_T_**

 ** _maaf lama lanjut soalnya aku lagi bener bener fokus sama sekolah, berhubung udah libur jadi lagi proses selesaiin deh ^^_**

 ** _jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran ya. gumawo ^^_**


End file.
